Quizás si, Quizás no
by Soy fuerte. Soy mujer
Summary: Sus ojos le gritaban que lo amaba como ya hace mucho tiempo no hacía conmigo... / TH/ OOC/ Songfic inspirado en la canción quizás si, quizás no de Victor Muñoz


SongFic

Canción recomendada: Quizás sí, quizás no. Autor: Víctor Muñoz

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

TH/ OOC/ Sólo la trama me pertenece

**Quizás sí, quizás no**

Hacía una mañana nublada en Londres cuando Edward Cullen decidió salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta por la ciudad, recorrió las desiertas calles por aproximadamente media hora, nadie se había atrevido a salir de sus casas por el pronóstico de una peligrosa tormenta, sin embargo, hacía dos meses que a Edward ya todo le daba igual, su vida había perdido toda emoción, ¿la razón?, tenía el corazón roto, su amor Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, lo había abandonado, dejando una sensación de vacío en su penthouse y en su corazón.

A sus veintiséis años de edad Edward poseía un cuerpo musculoso, definido, cabello cobrizo, piel blanca, ojos verdes y una envidiable altura de un metro noventa, hijo de un acaudalado empresario londinense se podía decir que tenía el mundo a sus pies, pero un día conoció a una chica un par de años menor que él y toda su vida cambió, Bella se había convertido en su mundo, y ese mundo, el que él quería no era el que estaba a sus pies

Dobló en una esquina de por sí poco transitada para tomar un atajo a su café favorito con la esperanza de encontrarlo abierto y quizás refugiarse a leer por un par de horas mientras disfrutaba de un café junto al fuego, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando unos cuantos metros más allá, en esa misma acera, su mundo, su vida, su amor se despedía de otro hombre con un beso más que amigable en la comisura de sus labios y le sonreía mientras el hombre se subía a un coche destartalado y antiguo que prácticamente se estaba desarmando, y ella se despedía con su mano libre mientras en la otra sostenía un ramo de flores, margaritas al parecer

A Edward le pareció escuchar el sonido de un objeto de cristal rompiéndose, luego se dio cuenta que sólo eran los pedazos de su corazón rompiéndose aún más, Bella sentía como si alguien la observara, le daba un escalofrío en la nuca, pero cuando enfocó su mirada hacía el frente se quedó de piedra por lo que vio.

Edward la miraba fijamente con una cara indescriptible, Bella lo saludó con un movimiento de su mano antes de bajarla y con cierto nerviosismo entrar a su casa, en ese momento Edward se encontraba totalmente enojado por lo que pensó en descargar toda su ira dando vueltas en su bicicleta. Para cuando se sintió un poco más sereno decidió volver a su casa. Pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: Hoy era su cumpleaños

Alice la hermana de Edward se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro dentro del enorme penthouse de dos pisos mientras organizaba todo, al parecer habían sido invitadas unas cien personas al evento, Edward se limitó a subir a su recamara para escapar de todo el bullicio que había en la planta baja de su casa

Se desnudó con toda lentitud y se metió a la ducha, las imágenes del extraño despidiéndose de Bella le estaban matando, no lo entendía, Bella lo había mandado al demonio en el instante que el había pedido que fuera su novia supuestamente porque le tenía terror al compromiso y de pronto se encontraba con esta escena

A él jamás le había permitido comprarle ramo de flores o tener algún tipo de atención con ella, Edward podía contar las veces que le había dejado abrirle la puerta, ¿quién era este recién llegado que de pronto le había quitado todo lo que él había amado tanto tiempo? Salió de la ducha y se amarró una toalla a la cintura mientras se afeitaba, sabía que esta noche debía estar impecable o su hermana lo mataría, aunque de verdad lo menos que quería ahora era estar rodeado de tantas personas

Se visitó con una camisa de botones azul marino, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos a juego, apenas y se peinó porque su cabello era un caso perdido, salió de su habitación en el mismo instante que Alice salía de la de invitados, con todo el alboroto su hermana no había tenido tiempo de felicitarlo, le dio un enorme abrazo y se colocó en puntitas para dejar un beso en su mejilla, Edward sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para bajar a la fiesta.

La noche iba de maravilla, había conversado con un par de amigos y las mujeres no le daban un respiro, pero después de su quinto trago de escocés se estaba sintiendo realmente bien. Fue entonces cuando de pie junto al bar la vio, Bella estaba llegando a su fiesta de la mano del sujeto que él había visto esa tarde, de repente sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder a causa de la ira, dejó el vaso en el bar y se encaminó hacía los recién llegados invitados.

– Buenas noches – pronunció las palabras en tono sombrío, Bella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco se fue borrando a medida que notaba la expresión de Edward

– Hola Edward, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo extendiendo sus brazos en señal de querer darle un abrazo, pero tal gesto no fue correspondido, Bella se sentía abochornada – Disculpa la tardanza, tuvimos un altercado con el coche – a Edward no le extrañó para nada, la basura de auto que había visto esa tarde estaba a punto de desarmarse

– Edward Cullen – respondió extendiéndole la mano al compañero que llegó con Bella, este se veía bastante debilucho, y lo comprobó cuando el apretón que le dio de vuelta fue tan débil, se podría decir que Edward prácticamente le quería fracturar la mano al hombre, Bella arrugó el entrecejo

– ¡Bella, por Dios! Estás preciosa esta noche – en ese momento llegó a Alice a romper el momento de tensión que había surgido desde que habían entrado al penthouse, Bella saludó con un abrazo a su amiga mientras le devolvía el cumplido

– ¿Y bien, quién es este caballero tan guapo? – dijo Alice analizándolo de arriba abajo

– Jasper Whitlock, señorita – besó el dorso de su mano mientras se presentaba, Alice se sonrojó de inmediato

– El placer es mío, Sr. Whitlock – Bella carraspeó disimuladamente para hacer notar que Edward y ella continuaban ahí, sin embargo con la actitud de Edward habría sido mejor dejar que Alice siguiera su coqueteo con Jasper

– Entonces, Edward… ¿Qué tal la pasas en tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, pero la expresión de él seguía siendo una total aburrimiento

– Hasta hace unos minutos, bastante bien – respondió escupiendo cada palabra, Alice reprendió a su hermano por su actitud altanera hacía Bella, Edward se disculpó de mala gana y se retiró hacía la cocina

– Lo siento tanto Bella, no sé que le pasa a Edward, desde hace un par de meses que está en pésimo humor – dijo Alice mientras se frotaba la cien

– Descuida Alice, lo conozco de hace mucho ¿recuerdas? – dijo Bella sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora

– Cierto… Bueno, ¿por qué no van por una copa al bar, por favor? Tenemos de todo – dijo una más calmada Alice

– ¡No!, mejor tú ve con Jasper mientras yo busco donde sentarme, la verdad es que estos zapatos ya me están matando

Alice sonrió antes de tomar a Jasper por el brazo y llevárselo hacía el bar, Bella no era tonta, lo de los zapatos fue una excusa para que esos dos se conocieran un poco más, la química entre ellos era cortable con un cuchillo

Dio vueltas por la fiesta en busca de alguien conocido hasta que encontró a un par de amigos, sin embargo, siempre mantenía a Edward a su vista, lo vio coqueteando con algunas chicas y por su actitud supuso que ya se había de tragos, luego de un rato ya no lo veía por ningún lado por lo que decidió subir a buscarlo en la segunda planta

Se imaginó que estaría "sellando el trato" con la rubia que estaba hace momentos con él, y ella como la masoquista que era quería verlo con sus propios ojos o mejor dicho escuchar si algo estaba sucediendo en esa recamara

Bella estaba enamorada de Edward desde que había tenido memoria, sin embargo había sido un amor totalmente no correspondido, se conocían desde niños por ser vecinos e ir a la misma escuela, durante su adolescencia Bella tuvo que ver como Edward se convertía en un playboy y conquistaba a todas las chicas, y ella siempre seguía ahí, a su lado, para lo que necesitara

Su enamoramiento por Edward la había privado de toda experiencia amorosa en la secundaria, ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno, ninguno llenaba sus expectativas, ninguno era Edward… Para cuando ella entró en la Universidad el le llevaba un año de ventaja, terminó acompañándolo a una fiesta de hermandad donde el se pasó de tragos y la acorraló besándola como siempre había soñado, fue tanta la emoción que se dejó llevar por el momento y habían terminado haciendo el amor en la parte trasera de su auto

Pero al otro día cuando Bella fue a casa de Alice con la excusa de un trabajo muy importante se encontró con un Edward totalmente destruido, que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, su primera vez con un hombre, en todos los sentidos y este simplemente lo olvidaba por culpa del alcohol

A partir de ahí Bella se convirtió en una perra, nada de relaciones, nada de ataduras sólo un romance pasajero, sin números de teléfono ni promesas del día siguiente. Para cuando volvió del mundo de los recuerdos se encontró de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de Edward, pero no escuchaba nada comprometedor, ni besos, ni gemidos, nada… Por lo que decidió abrir la puerta con confianza y en caso de que descubriera algo daría la excusa barata de estar buscando el baño

Cuando abrió la puerta sólo se encontró con una habitación vacía, con una enorme cama perfectamente tendida, dos cómodas de noche y algunas fotografías en ellas, asomó un poco más la cabeza y lo vio, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón junto a su ventana con una botella de cerveza en la mano y algunas otras esparcidas por el piso.

Bella entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, tuvo que reunir todo su valor para poder hablar pero una vez más Edward se le adelantó

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo mientras seguía con la vista fija en el cristal de la ventana, la noche estaba terrible, llovía a cántaros – Y ni te atrevas a usar la excusa del baño

– Te estaba buscando – contestó Bella con la cabeza gacha

– Pues, aquí estoy… ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Edward mientras se llevaba la botella de cerveza a los labios, a Bella el gesto le pareció increíblemente sensual

– Quería saber a qué se debe tu actitud de mierda hace rato – le contestó cruzando de brazos, ella tenía una especie de relación de amigos con beneficios con Edward, pero cuando el le propuso ser su novia todo su resentimiento había salido a flote y lo había mandado al diablo, a partir de ahí su relación nunca fue la misma. Edward sonrió sarcásticamente

– Mi actitud de mierda… ¡¿Mi actitud de mierda?! – gritó mientras se volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos – No Bella, mierda es ver que un cabrón salido de sólo Dios sabe dónde, te regale flores, te bese en la mejilla y te deje en la puerta de tu casa cuando tú no me dejabas ni que te abriera la maldita puerta del auto, ¡eso si es una mierda! – completó su frase con una cantidad increíble de ira

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le contestó una pálida Bella

– Porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos

– ¿Y qué crees Edward? ¿Qué yo sólo tengo derecho a hacer mi vida contigo? – Bella levantó la voz por primera vez, ya no podía contener ese enojo de aquella noche hace ocho años atrás

– ¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo? ¿Ah? ¡Contéstame! – bueno esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba – Dime Bella, ¿por qué el merece la oportunidad que me negaste a mi?

– No me vengas con esas Edward, yo sólo fui un maldito capricho para ti, tu revolcón de una noche en tu auto, borracho, ¿recuerdas? – Bella sentía que ya le comenzaban a picar las lágrimas contenidas en la comisura de sus ojos.

– ¿De qué coño estás hablando? – le contestó con un tono de voz más calmado

– ¡De la fiesta de la fraternidad idiota! ¡El día que me quitaste mi virginidad y que ni siquiera te acuerdas que sucedió! ¡De eso te estoy hablando! – Edward palideció

– ¿Fuiste tú? – le preguntó completamente asombrado

– Claro que fui yo idiota – Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se abrazaba a uno de los mástiles que tenía – ¿Qué crees que sentí el día siguiente cuando me preguntaste si sabía con quién te habías revolcado? – Edward ocultó su rostro en sus manos en señal de desesperación

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Oh Edward, ayer fue mi primera vez en tu coche con el chico que amo desde que dejé de usar pañales pero espero que si no recuerdas se pueda repetir ¿si? – toda la frase fue dicha en tono sarcástico, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de reírse

– Todos estos años Bella, muriendo de celos por ver a todos esos hombres ponerte sus sucias manos encima… Pensando que no tenía el mínimo chance de estar contigo – dijo Edward con voz quebrada

– Lo tuviste Edward, te lo juro que lo tuviste y por tanto tiempo… Pero yo… me cansé de esperarte – Bella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la puerta con todo el ánimo de irse, pero antes de que pudiera girar el pomo de la puerta Edward se encontraba detrás de ella presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo Cerró la puerta y le pasó el seguro, la respiración de Bella comenzó a hacerse errática

– No te voy a volver a perder Bella, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti – susurró esas palabras en su oído mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella soltó un suspiro que Edward tomó como señal para seguir haciéndolo, comenzó a tocarla lentamente, a pasar sus manos con una extrema lentitud por los costados de cuerpo

– Bésame Edward, por favor bésame – Edward giró de manera rápida a Bella y comenzó a besarla con desespero, la levantó del suelo y ella enredó sus piernas en las cadera de él, comenzaba a sentir el bulto que se estaba formando en sus pantalones y eso la excito más, pero cuando abrió la boca en busca de aire Edward aprovechó de introducir su lengua en su boca y comenzar una guerra de poder entre ambas. Bella sentía que moriría de tanto placer, con Edward siempre era así, bastaba un simple toque para que ella se incendiara por dentro

– Estás tan hermosa esta noche – susurró sobre sus labios mientras caminaba con ella hacía su cama – Pero te verás mejor desnuda – la dejó en el piso mientras el se sentaba y le hacía espacio entre sus piernas, comenzó a bajarle el vestido mirándola atentamente, era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida

Estaba de pie frente a él, sonrojada y con el cabello revuelto, la despojó completamente de su vestido mientras le indicaba que se quitara los zapatos, Bella llevaba un conjunto de lencería azul cielo que le quedaba de infarto, Edward hundió su cara en sus pechos mientras comenzaba a lamerlos por encima de la tela, Bella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que se convirtió en un grito de placer cuando él mordió uno de sus pezones fuertemente

Edward terminó hartándose de la prenda por lo que la desabrochó y la mandó a volar por algún lado de la habitación, recostó a Bella en la inmensa cama y se posicionó sobre ella mientras la besaba con desespero, sólo cuando rompió el beso se tomó el tiempo de levantarse y desvestirse ante la atenta mirada de ella, Bella se encontraba totalmente cautivada por la visión de Edward desnudándose, era tan masculino y tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero cuando se quitó los boxer negros Calvin Klein sintió que moriría de una combustión espontánea

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? – le dijo él con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro

– No tanto como te gusta a ti – le contestó señalando divertida su erección, que estaba al límite. Edward saltó a la cama como un tigre que ha alcanzado a su presa, sentir la presión de su cuerpo piel con piel, el calor que ambos desprendían era una experiencia abrumadora, Edward sujetó las manos de Bella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y colocaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus lenguas no se daban tregua mutuamente y Bella se sentía desfallecer, comenzó a dejar besos mariposas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, retiró la última prenda que los separaba y le dio el beso más placentero e intimo que se le puede dar a una mujer

Edward sostenía a Bella por las caderas para evitar que se moviera tanto, pero imposible, Bella no podía evitar retorcerse del placer que le estaba brindando, sentía como la lengua de Edward entraba y salía de su intimidad y jugueteaba con su clítoris, sentía que las mariposas que se estaban formando en su vientre en cualquier momento la harían desfallecer

– Edward… Yo, mmm… Ya casi, sigue… ¡No pares, por fa…! – pero la frase quedó inconclusa porque Bella sentía que ya había llegado al borde de un abismo y había caído, una caída totalmente placentera que la hacía sentir tan ligera como una nube, Edward fue dejando pequeños besos por su torso hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla con pasión, la combinación del sabor de Edward y el de ella era exquisita

– Te necesito – le dijo mientras cariñosamente acariciaba la mejilla a Edward

– Me tendrás por siempre, amor – Edward se introdujo en ella de manera pausada y se quedó dentro un momento disfrutando de la sensación, la besaba lentamente, tentándola, excitándola, ya no había prisas… Esta noche no era sexo, esta noche era para hacer el amor

Entrelazó sus manos mientras sus estocadas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, Bella sentía su segundo orgasmo muy cerca y Edward también, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran al cielo, juntos, como debía ser y como sería a partir de ahora en adelante

Edward se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Bella escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Bella acariciaba el cabello de Edward de manera tranquilizadora y dejaba pequeños besos en su hombro, cuando Edward levantó su cara para verla le encantó lo que vio, pudo ver en sus ojos todo el amor que le profesaba

– Te amo – le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

– No tanto como yo a ti, princesa – Edward rodó en la cama y atrajo a Bella hacía su pecho, los cubrió con el cobertor de la cama mientras pasaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Bella, ella dibujaba círculos distraídamente en el pecho de él. En pocos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, por primera vez se sentían completamente felices

Bella se despertó perezosamente a la mañana siguiente, las cortinas bloqueaban gran parte de la luz exterior pero podía verse que era de día, trato de enfocar su vista y buscar a Edward pero no lo encontró en toda la habitación, y tampoco escuchaba la ducha: justo cuando comenzaba a imaginarse el peor escenario reparó en la pequeña flor que había en la almohada a su lado, sonrió y se la llevó a la nariz para inhalar su aroma

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una remera deportiva de Edward que le quedaba casi cuatro tallas más grandes, a medida que descendía las escaleras el aroma del desayuno le recordaba que no comía nada desde ayer y con todo el ejercicio que habían hecho estaba realmente hambrienta. Abrazó a Edward por la espalda mientras este revolvía la cacerola con el omelet

– Buenos días

– Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo has amanecido?

– ¿Bella? ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste e hicimos anoche, sólo me vas a llamar Bella? – esto tenía que ser una broma

– ¿Hicimos? ¿Qué hicimos? – dijo Edward apagando la llama de la cacerola y se volteaba a verla

– No me jodas Edward – contestó Bella cruzándose de brazos

– Así no me decías anoche – Edward la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios a Bella mientras esta lo golpeaba con su puño en el brazo, claro el ni siquiera sintió el golpe

– ¡Eres un idiota! – Y aunque trató de sonar enojada no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó

– Quizás, pero soy un idiota enamorado, al cual tú amas – Edward subió a Bella sobre la barra de la cocina, pero antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos escucharon el sonido de un papel al arrugarse, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con una pequeña nota de papel escrita a mano

_Querido hermanito_

_He encontrado a mi alma gemela, se llama Jasper Whitlock, al que casi le destrozas la mano anoche, en fin, vamos a pasar el resto del fin de semana en la cabaña de papá, me llevé tu auto porque el suyo está averiado, te lo devuelvo el domingo_

_Tu hermanita que te ama_

_Alice_

Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sin embargo a Edward no le hizo ni pizca de gracia

– Se puede saber ¿de dónde le conoces? Porque al parecer ha secuestrado a mi pobre hermanita – dijo Edward con tono de enfado – ¡Ah! Y también mi auto

– ¿De verás no sabes quién es Edward? – le dijo Bella una vez que se hubo calmado su ataque de risa – ¿Whitlock… El cirujano… Centro Médico de Londres? – Edward abrió la boca en una inmensa "O"

– ¿Ese Jasper Whitlock? – Bella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro – Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones Bella

– Tienes razón… Pero por ahora, sólo quiero bautizar esta linda encimera de mármol – Edward se lanzó a los labios de Bella de manera salvaje mientras le quitaba la camiseta, sin duda alguna, lo que tenían que hablar podían hacerlo más tarde

_FIN_

Bien chicas, gracias por leer este one-shot, fue una idea super espontánea que surgió :D

Quiero saber si quisieran que hiciera la versión de Alice y Jasper, también como un one-shot! :D Si les gusta la idea, hagánmelo saber en un review! :D

Los invito a leer mi otra historia llamada "Todavia me amas" y a dejarme su opinión sobre ella, mil gracias por leerme

Las invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook, para más información sobre mis fics SoyFuerteSoyMujer?skip_nax_wizard=true

XoXo

Dika


End file.
